


To love someone like you love him

by Cadoan



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Smut and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Zagreus and Achilles share a bed sometimes, but both their hearts belong to someone else.A little bit of smut, a little bit more feels.
Relationships: Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	To love someone like you love him

**Author's Note:**

> This game sure is amazing huh

Zagreus was relieved that neither Nyx nor his father was present as he walked towards the Great Hall and the West Wing. Cerberus was resting in his usual spot, two set of eyes fixating on him as he approached. He reached out a hand and gently petted one giant head before he stepped into the West Wing. He smiled as he saw Achilles standing there.

His former trainer acknowledged him with a nod. His spear stood leaning against the wall next to him. Zagreus walked up to him and stopped right in front of him.

“Hard at work?”

Achilles gave a little smile.

“A pleasure to see you, lad. You doing alright?”

Zagreus shrugged. “I just finished sparring with Skelly, if you can call me beating him up with him fighting back ‘sparring’.”

Zagreus pondered that for a moment. “Anywho, I got bored, so I thought I’d go to check up on you to see if you have some time off.”

Achilles smiled again.

“You know your father has me watching this corridor day and night.”

Zagreus give a dismissive little wave of his hand.

“He’s not here now though, so it’s okay. Besides, I know you get  some time off, when you are nowhere to be found.”

Achilles didn’t protest, which Zagreus knew to be him silently agreeing.

“So, I was wondering-“ Zagreus leaned in a bit closer to Achilles, lowering his voice to a whisper. “-if you would join me in my chambers?”

Achilles looked at him with surprise, and Zagreus laughed.

“Sorry, is that too forward?” He raked a hand through his hair.

Achilles shook his head as he reached to grab his spear.

“Not at all, lad. Merely surprising.”

Zagreus grinned at Achilles.

“I’m not precisely known to be predictable.” Zagreus started walking down the Great Hall corridor, and Achilles fell in step with him. Soon, they entered Zagreus’ chambers, cluttered as always. Zagreus quickly moved to the scrying pool to quickly peer into its waters, wanting to track his progress.

Achilles moved towards the gargantuan, dark mirror on the far wall. He could see no reflection in it, merely a deep dark sky with countless stars.

Zagreus looked up from the scrying pool, towards Achilles. He watched the man admire the mirror for a while before he left the scrying pool and walked up behind Achilles. He slid his arms around Achilles’ middle and pushed his forehead to the spot between Achilles’ shoulder blades.

“Join me in bed, Achilles?”

He let his hands wander, sliding in under garments to get to the skin And taut muscle underneath. Achilles hummed appreciatively and leaned into the touch.

“Gladly.”

Achilles turned around to face Zagreus. There was a fire burning in his eyes, both his red and his green eyes twinkling dangerously. Zagreus licked his lips in a way that looked downright debauched, and Achilles felt his body react, despite the fact he was no longer alive. He didn’t think about that too much. Then suddenly, Zagreus dropped to his knees in front of Achilles, his hands deftly working at the belt holding Achilles’ robes together. Achilles was almost about to protest, and ask what happened to joining him in bed, but he didn’t manage to say anything before Zagreus wrapped long fingers around his cock. Achilles looked down at the prince of the underworld. Zagreus angled his head to lick up the side of Achille’s cock. Zagreus looked up to meet Achilles’ gaze and held it as he moved his head back just slightly, then opened his mouth and sucked the head of Achilles’ cock into his mouth.

Zagreus’ mouth was smooth and warm, and Achilles lost himself in the feeling for a moment. First, Zagreus swirled his tongue around the head, and then he started bobbing his head. Zagreus’ hands had found purchase on Achilles’ hips, and Achilles let his own hands fall down to card through the prince’s hair. Achilles watched as he dissappeared inbetween Zagreus’ lips over and over again, and heat was pooling in the bottom of his stomach.

Then suddenly, Zagreus leaned back and let Achilles’ cock fall out of his mouth. He stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes mischievous. He didn’t say a word before he turned and started walking towards the bed, discarding pieces of clothing as he walked. Achilles followed, shrugging out of his own robes. 

Soon, Achilles was on his back and Zagreus was straddling him. Zagreus rolled his hips and moaned as he rode Achilles. Achilles was hard, sliding perfectly in and out of him.

Zagreus wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroke himself to completion, spilling onto Achilles’ stomach.

/

Zagreus tucked one arm under his head and straightened the other in front of him. He spread his fingers and turned his hand back and forth, focusing on the light for a candle on the opposite wall. He chewed lightly on the inside of his cheek as he thought for a moment.

“What is the mortal actually realm like?” he asked, his brow furrowing in thought. He had seen so little of it, and what he had seen was beautiful and serene. That couldn’t be all of it though, with what he’d heard from the Olympians and his father and Nyx. 

Achilles shifted next to him. It was silent for a long while, before the previously mortal hero answered.

“It’s been long since I walked that realm, Zagreus. I have little idea of what it’s like now.”

Zagreus pondered that answer for a moment. He fanned out his fingers as wide as he could before letting his arm fall down. They lay in silence for a moment before Zagreus shifted onto his side. He propped himself up on his elbow and rested he side of his head in his palm, looking down at his former trainer. Achilles was absolutely stunning, with his piercing blue eyes and blond locks spilling out on the pillow. Even after his time in the underworld, his skin appeared sun kissed, despite its apparent impossibility. Zagreus could imagine why he had been favoured by the gods in his life. Zagreus pursed his lips. Perhaps not _that_ favoured. He was in the underworld now, after all.

“Achilles, tell me what your life was like.”

Achilles eyes met his at the question. For a moment, Zagreus thought he might not get an answer, but eventually Achilles closed his eyes and spoke.

“My life was an endless war.”

There was a weariness in his voice that gave a hint of what the man had been through. Zagreus’ eyebrows knitted together in concern.

“Only war? Was there nothing else?” Zagreus though of the look on Achilles’ face when he had told Zagreus that his heart belonged to another since he was still flesh and blood. There had been pain there. Longing. And perhaps, regret? Zagreus wasn’t sure if it had been aimed towards Zagreus or towards Achilles himself.

Achilles opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. He pulled his legs up towards him and let his elbows rest on his knees. He seemed to study a nearby intricate tapestry as he thought about the question. Zagreus angled his head up to look at Achilles, but didn’t move.

“I did love someone,” Achilles eventually said. “I _still_ love him.”

“Did he love you?” Zagreus asked as helay back down on his back. He studied the ceiling, let his gaze follow along the edges of the intricate stonework.

“He did. Even though I wasn’t worthy of his love.”

“What was his name?”

“Patroclus.”

“Where is he now?”

“I do not know. After I arrived in Tartarus, before your father put in charge of your training, I wandered, looking for him. Tirelessly.”

“I’m sad that you didn’t find him.”

Achilles shook his head. “Don’t be. I hope he is somewhere else, far above us, and that thought brings me joy. I think of him, always.”

Achilles grew quiet, and Zagreus listened to the silence. Zagreus didn’t know what it was like to love someone like that.

Eventually, Zagreus broke the silence.

“I hope to love someone the way you love Patroclus someday.”

“You will,” came Achilles’ calm answer. Zagreus thought of Thanatos, of his golden eyes, his ashen complexion and his intense stare, and something fluttered in Zagreus’ chest. Perhaps, one day. They had never spoken whatever they were to each other out loud, and Thanatos had felt betrayed when Zagreus first had left to pursue the surface. Zagreus understood why.

“I will make it back out to see my mother again,” Zagreus eventually said, his words sure, shaking away the thoughts of Thanatos. He looked up at Achilles and found that the man was watching him with serious eyes.

“You will, lad.” Achilles nodded before lying back down. “You will.”

“But not tonight.” Zagreus turned towards Achilles again. He placed his hand in the middle of Achilles’ chest, splaying his fingers out wide. Achilles turned his head to meet Zagreus’ gaze. “Stay with me tonight.”

“Of course.”

Zagreus shuffled closer and put his head on top of Akilles’ chest, right to where his heart had once beaten. He threw and arm across Akilles’ middle and just lay there for a moment before closing his eyes.

It didn’t take long before he had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
